


The Bat With The Broken Wing

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Established Relationship, F/F, Mixed Martial Arts, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl gets in over her head when she tangles w/a new villainess- The Butcheress, she is saved from certain death by Poison Ivy and enlists her help in stopping The Butcheress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Bat With The Broken Wing**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Chapter 1**

Batman and Batgirl are on their nightly patrol of Gotham City, Batgirl is getting tired of following Batman around and being regarded as his "sidekick" and not taken seriously by the villains or villainess' that they have taken down over the years, with the exceptions of Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy.   

Batgirl hated thinking about Catwoman, it made her sad knowing that Selina Kyle was gone, killed by The Joker when he was about to kill Batgirl when Catwoman pounced on The Joker and he shot her in the heart, killing the reformed cat burglar right in front of Batgirl.

"Batgirl, heads up, I see someone up ahead." Batman said.

Karen Serenity, aka The Butcheress just pulled off her biggest score since she'd come to Gotham from California eight weeks ago.

She had hoped to run into Batgirl to test herself against the heroine, but so far she'd had no luck in finding her , until-.

"Hey you, who are you?" Batman asked.

"The Butcheress if you must know, Batboy. You're of no interest to me." she said nonchalantly.

Batgirl was floored, this female villain wasn't remotely interested in taking on Batman.

"I take it that you want to take me on instead?" Batgirl inquired.

"You got it, sweet cheeks." The Butcheress replied.

Batgirl smiled confidently as she took up her Ju Jitsu stance. "Come on psycho girl, let's dance." she said.

Karen dropped the jewels and charged Batgirl, who easily dodged her before she threw a roundhouse kick, Karen grabbed Batgirl's leg and slammed her into the roof back first, Karen then slammed the heel of her boot down onto Batgirl's right arm, snapping the bone easily. Then The Butcheress quickly straddled the gorgeous redhead and began mercilessly punching Batgirl in the face, Barbara's agony lasted for a good fifteen minutes, when Karen did finally cease her attack on the poor heroine Karen her broken Barbara's right jaw, swelled her left shut, and bloodied her lip. Feeling good about herself Karen drew her butcher knife, intent on finishing Batgirl off.

When suddenly a green vine come out of nowhere and sliced Karen's left shoulder open, making her drop her weapon.

"Hey sister, hands off. Batgirl's taken." Poison Ivy said angrily before sending two vines towards Karen, who avoids the first vine, but the second vine cut her right leg.

"You ruined my fun lady, I'll be back to finish the Batbimbo off and you too." Karen said before limping away.

Ivy hurried over to Batgirl, her beautiful face was horribly disfigured, Barbara's breathing was labored and shallow.

"Oh my God, Barbara." Pamela said as she rushed to the younger redhead's side, kneeling down beside her, Pamela grabbed Barbara's left hand and squeezed it gently.

"Barbara...It's Pamela, can you here me?" "Pam...e...la." Batgirl breathed out in a hoarse whisper, seeing Barbara, no seeing _HER Barbara_ suffering like this is unbearable for Pamela, but she knew that she had to be strong for Barbara.

 "Sorry I... just wanted to prove myself, Pamela." Batgirl said as Poison Ivy knelt down and picked Batgirl up, bridal style and left before Gotham PD arrived.

Poison Ivy took Batgirl back to her apartment where she removed Barbara's bat suit, cowl, gloves, and boots. "How bad are you hurt, Barbara sweetheart?" Pamela asked as she caressed Barbara's red hair gently.

"She bruised my face and broke my ribs and my back when she slammed me." Barbara said weakly. Pamela smiled, thankful that she was able to save her girlfriend. She leaned over and kissed Barbara on the forehead first, then the lips.

 "I'm just happy that you're safe, Barbara." Pamela said.

"Thank you, Pamela. I'm so lucky to have you." Barbara whispers.

"Shh... Just rest now, Barbara. I'll be out in the living room if you need me." Pamela says.

Pamela goes out into the living room and sits on the couch.

"Is the trouble over, Ivy?" he asked. "Yes Batman, for now. I took care of it, though you could have come to Batgirl's aid until I got there! You were right there!!" Pamela yelled.

"I was.. under the impression that Barbara didn't need my help, being as confident as she was." Batman said smugly.

"You arrogant, self-centered prick, you left Barbara high and dry and it nearly got her killed." Poison Ivy hissed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pamela gives Barbara an herbal serum that she designed, the serum mends bone as well as speeds up the patient's recovery time.

"Barb hon' please promise me that you'll never do anything like that again." Pamela said, her eyes full of concern. 

"I promise, my love." Barbara says with a soft smile, Pamela leans down an gently kisses Barbara's forehead.

Though the serum works relatively fast, Pamela keeps Barbara off her feet for two weeks and also has the redhead evaluated by a doctor.

"So, she called herself The Butcheress, and she completely blew Batman off?" Pamela asked as she sat next to Barbara, and Barbara laid her head in Pamela's lap.

"I know that Batman's probably still pissed." Barbara said as she closed her eyes.

"Don't you worry about The Butcheress or Batman ok, I just want you to get better." Pamela says before dropping a kiss onto Barbara's forehead.  


End file.
